


In a land of myth

by Mitzka



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitzka/pseuds/Mitzka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playlist post-Merlin, serie tv della BBC interrotta (ingiustamente) alla quinta stagione.</p><p>Let the feels flow in you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a land of myth

**In a land of myth**

 

** **

 

**You can find it here:[Click](http://8tracks.com/mitzka/in-a-land-of-myth)**


End file.
